


Laser Tag (Bucky Barnes)

by sal20nini



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Laser Tag, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal20nini/pseuds/sal20nini
Summary: Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Laser Tag (Bucky Barnes)

It was one of those rare days at the Avenger's Tower. Peter, Sam and Scott were throwing a ball back and forth while Bruce flipped through the channels on the T.V set. Wanda was slouched next to him on the couch, making random items float around her. A look of boredom on all their faces.

They really did hate these mission-less days. 

"Watchu lookin' at?" Bucky's arms wrapped around me from behind.

I leaned into him. I loved being engulfed in the smell of his cologne. He rested his chin on my head, his long hair tickling the side of my face.

I still couldn't believe I was dating Bucky Barnes. We had been through so much in the past few months that neither of us knew if it was a good time to begin a serious relationship.

But we were like magnets, him and I. Never could be far apart for too long. Always searching for comfort in each other's embrace. Before we knew it we were already leaning on each other to get through the terrible time. 

"Do you think it's too soon to bring back laser tag?" 

Before everything went to hell, Tony always insisted on all of us playing laser tag under the disguise of being a 'team-building' exercise when we didn't have any missions. We all knew he was just fishing for excuses to play.

Blue versus Red. Cap versus Tony, the teams were always the same.

We had some pretty crazy games. I'm sure Nat never understood the concept of a 'game'. She fought like she usually did, without any mercy. Tony taunted all his targets before taking them out while Steve shouted out orders like on a real battlefield. 

God! I'd do anything to get those days back!

"I think it might do them some good" He kissed my head and started the coffee pot.

"So, um, guys.." They all turned in my direction and suddenly this didn't seem like a good idea. Most of them had been close to the people we had lost. The last thing I wanted to do was interrupt their grieving process. "what do you think about a game of laser tag, eh?"

There was a long pause before anyone spoke.

"I think it'd be fun," Bucky said handing me some coffee.

I mouthed a thank you.

"Yea, I guess it has been a while since we did something like that," Sam added.

"So you guys played laser tag before," Peter Parker momentarily paused throwing the ball.

"Literally every time we caught a break," Bruce replied.

"Oh yeah, and we used to keep scores and everything," Scott smiled.

"What! You invited this guy and all this time I didn't even have a clue!" Peter sounded like he was genuinely hurt.

"I'm sorry Peter!" I apologized on behalf of the group. The kid looked like we had punched him in the gut. "You just had school and everything so we didn't want to disturb you."

"Besides you weren't even an Avenger then," Wanda shrugged earning a little snicker from Sam and Bucky

"Enough guys," I interjected, "come on Peter, do you wanna captain the red team?" 

He nodded enthusiastically. 

"Sam, I guess you're taking the blue then. Get changed. Meet you down in 15."

"I love it when you order us around," Bucky whispered in my ear, waking up all the butterflies residing in my stomach.

"15 minutes" I repeated.

"Do you reckon that's enough time for us to.."

I shut him up with a quick kiss and scurried off to my room before my body could decide against it.

Soon the Avengers were gathered downstairs clothed in hoodies and aviator sunglasses. I didn't know how this disguise seemed to work each time but it sure did.

We sat in a black SUV and Bruce drove us to 'LAZERq'. He looked like a tired dad trying to keep a bunch of teens from getting into trouble.

Peter was the first to jump out of the car as soon as we pulled into a parking spot. Sam immediately shouted at him to slow down and added something about not having a teen 'bod' anymore. Wanda just rolled her eyes and soon Peter was covered with a purple light and was brought back to the car.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Wanda! Not in the parking lot". Bruce scolded as he locked the car behind him.

"You two coming or what?" Scott asked with a smirk on his face.

"Be there in a second, Lang" Bucky replied.

Scott turned around while a wolf-whistle left his lips.

"Pray we're not in opposite teams Ant or you're so dead," Bucky called after him. 

Scott just gave a two-fingered salute without turning around.

I couldn't help but laugh at the strange family we had now become. Circumstances had certainly forced all of us to become closer than ever before, some more than others.

"So, Mr. Barnes is there a reason for this otherwise unnecessary delay," I intertwined my hand in his. 

"Hmm," his metal arm found its way around my waist, pushing me closer to him. The cool metal sent shivers down my spine. 

"Just something I've been wanting to do since you barked those orders at us," There were no words in the dictionary to describe what the combination of his warm breath on my face and the cold metal arm on my skin made me feel like but bat shit crazy would've been a good substitute.

"And what might that be," I looked up at him as I bit my lip, knowing well that it would drive him nuts. 

No seconds were wasted. His lips crashed against mine. He knew them well now but he still made every kiss feel like the first one. The same desperation, want and love. He raised my hands over my head with his and pushed me towards the wall behind me. The moan that escaped my mouth only encouraged him. He began to leave a trail of wet kisses down my neck, making my body tingle.

"Buck, everyone is waiting for us," my voice was hoarse.

"Hmm, I know," He whispered against my skin.

"Buck, we should stop while we can, please Bucky," I wriggled in his grasp as I tried to free my hands.

"Fine," He let go of my hands, "only because you said please." He smirked.

I was still reeling from the feeling of his lips on my skin. My entire being was disappointed at the sudden loss of contact.

I placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for a quick kiss and then wiped the lipstick off with my thumb. "There, now we're even."

Bucky chuckled and followed behind me with his hands in his pockets.

"How considerate of you to finally grace us with your presence," Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Sorry, Sam. It won't happen again, I promise," I begged.

"Barnes doesn't seem so sure of that," Scott quipped.

Bucky made a throat-slitting motion at Scott.

"If you hadn't arrived on time we were going to ask these kids to join us," Bruce pointed at 3 boys standing near them. They looked like they were brothers. The youngest was around 10 years old and the eldest couldn't be older than 13.

"So the three-game package then," Sam asked. The kids turned around and began to walk away with their heads hung low.

"Let them play with us, eh? We're odd anyway.." 

"Ouch!" Wanda interrupted me with a hurt expression on her face.

"Odd in number..." I rolled my eyes.

"I guess it's okay.." Bruce replied.

"Okay book the game I'll go get them," I smiled and dashed after the kids. "Hey! Wait up!"

When they turned around they did look a little scared, if I'm being honest. I don't blame them though if I could see myself running, I'd be scared too.

"Do you mind playing with us?" They looked at each other as if they were telepathically debating the offer. "We could have a five on five," I smiled. All of them nodded enthusiastically. "Great! Now let's go get some guns!" 

Bucky was smiling from ear to ear when I walked back with the kids.

'What?' I mouthed at him. He just shook his head still smiling and motioned to get there faster.

The guy behind the counter was handing out the flashing vests when we got there. Peter handed three smaller ones to the kids. 

Buck handed me one. "I've never met anyone quite like you, Y/LN," he said in a low voice.

"That's right, James Barnes. There's only one of me," I smirked taking the vest from him.

When all of us put on the vests we had to take off our glasses and the hood. Suddenly, inviting the kids didn't seem like a bright idea when their eyes widened with realization. I put a finger to my lip to signal them to be quiet. It did seem to work until I felt a little hand tug at jeans. I got down on my knees so that I was at eye-level with the young boy.

"Are you the Avengers?" He whispered.

I nodded with a smile on my face. "But I need you three to promise me something, okay?"

The little boy called his brother to join us. We were huddled in the centre of the room as the rest of the Avengers went about getting ready for the game.

"I'm Agent Y/LN and you are,"

"Paddy," replied the youngest one and hid behind his elder brother shyly. 

"Harry," said the middle one.

"Sam," The elder one shook my hand.

"So, Sam, Harry and Paddy, you have to promise not to tell anyone that we're here right now, okay?" The three of them nodded obediently. 

"That means no social media updates either," I looked at the elder boys. They looked disappointed but seemed to be in agreement.

"Agent Y/LN," one of them, Sam, called as I got up. I motioned him to lower his voice. "Can we get a picture with all of you later? We promise we won't show it to anyone" He whispered.

"Sure" I pat him on the head. "Now let's make our teams, alright?"

"Peter, I'm going to let you pick first," Sam pointed his plastic gun at Peter Parker.

"Y/N" His immediate response brought a smile to my face. The kid knew I was a pro at this.

I stuck my tongue out at the others and went over to stand by Peter's side.

"I have to pick my man, Bucky Barnes or I will never hear the end of it!" Sam threw his hands up in defeat.

Bucky slapped his partner hard on the back and stood next to him.

Soon the teams were made. I was with Peter, Scott, Wanda and little Paddy. Sam had Bucky, Bruce, Harry and Sam. I thought the teams were pretty fair, to be honest.

"Ok guys, we begin in two minutes, please head on over to the door!" A rather chirpy attendant exclaimed.

The ten of us dressed in blinking gear and armed with plastic guns made our way to the door.

"I'm going to kick your ass," Bucky smirked as he looked up at the red digits on the big timer above the door.

"Dream on, Barnes" I shoved him lightly.

"You know the rules, no kicking, punching, biting or any other physical confrontation once inside the room. You can not leave the room until the game is over. The game will be 20 minutes long. Violation of any rules will result in instant elimination." The attendant used her 'serious voice' this time.

All of us nodded at her.

The kids were literally buzzing with energy as they waited for the door to open and once the timer struck zero all hell broke loose. 

"Peter you gotta plan?" I asked as we ran for cover.

"uh, don't get shot?" he shot ahead but one of the kids was quick to duck behind some barrels.

"Seems like a solid plan, kid" Scott smacked Peter in the back as he ran up ahead, "Maximoff you're with me, you guys look out for the kid."

"You weren't kidding this really does feel like a battle," Peter chuckled.

"Damn right, but remember you can't use any of your spider tricks" We crawled over to the wall ahead. "We need to get up there before the others," I pointed at one of the hills that were built, "we can use the vantage point."

"Paddy, stay between us, let's go" Peter gestured the little boy to walk in front of him.

Wanda and Scott distracted the others as we made our way to the hill.

"DAMN IT BANNER" Sam's voice echoed through the room. Bruce had almost shot Sam.

"I'm sorry you usually have wings and I'm big and green." 

Peter and I managed to contain our laughter but my ears perked up when I heard a soft chuckle. I could recognize that chuckle even if bombs were raining down on us.

"Barnes is near. You guys carry on to the hill. I'll take him out." 

Peter nodded and headed ahead as he guarded Paddy.

"Not too good without the voodoo are we" Bruce was trying to incite Wanda. He knew more than others how anger could make us do stupid things. I prayed Wanda could keep her cool.

Alas, my prayers were not answered when a shrill scream accompanied by the electronic sound of the laser gun ripped through the room. 

"Got you good, Maximoff" Sam laughed. He had been waiting for her to reveal herself. 

Scott was in front of Wanda and took out Sam with one swift shot. The blue light on his vest flickered and died making him curse.

"Lang is mine" Bucky announced revealing his position. 

I smiled to myself. _Men and their big fat egos_.

I caught a glimpse of his blue vest turning a corner and I ran in its direction. I slowed down as I reached the corner, pressing myself against the wall, my gun ready to fire.

I tried to sneak a look but I was rudely grabbed and pushed into a corner.

"You're breaking the rules, Barnes!" I protested raising my gun at him.

"I don't care for rules, doll," He had a smug look on his face as he came closer, gun by his side.

What was he up to?

Why hadn't I shot him? 

It was like I was under a trance. My actions were no longer under my control. All my years of training suddenly seemed useless.

"What are you.." 

And then his lips were on mine again reminding me how good I had felt just a few minutes ago. 

"This has to count for physical confrontation," I mumbled against his lips.

I gasped in shock as he lifted me up so my legs wrapped around his waist. 

"Sure does, love," he whispered before kissing me again. The gun fell from my hand and my fingers tugged at his hair instead. 

I lost myself in the kiss forgetting why we were kissing in the dark, clad in neon vests.

Only when his gun dug into my chest did I realize he was going to kill me. 

"Rule number one, never let your opponent distract you," He mumbled into my ear, his breath fanning over my neck. There was a beep and the red light on my vest flickered off.

Bucky let go of me, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You are dead to me JAMES BARNES!" I yelled in his face.

"You can punish me later, babe" he whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

"One down, two more to go!" he announced victoriously as he walked away.

He had barely taken three steps when his blue light flickered shut.

Bucky and I looked up at Peter and Paddy who were safely perched upon the hilltop. 

"Couldn't you do that before?" I shouted in annoyance.

"Didn't want to interrupt," Peter quipped.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

Thank god for the dark.


End file.
